Llenando Espacios Vacíos
by Mouka
Summary: Taiyou esta triste; Hakuryuu esta triste. Aun así, sus encuentros no logran satisfacerlos ni sacarlos de aquel eterno estado depresivo. Pero se buscan, se encuentran, se hacen suyos. "-Quiero llenar tus espacios vacíos- espero a que diga, pero de sus labios no sale nada mas que el aliento frío y sereno de su agotamiento".


_Y vuelvo, Mundo Fanfiction, con un pequeño trabajillo que surgió nuevamente de mi repentina inspiración._

 _Alguna vez se preguntaron, ¿qué fue de Taiyou y Hakuryuu después de **¿Problem?**? He aquí un oneshot que nos explica un poco. Espero lo disfruten mucho. Desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo, para finalizarlo todo._

 _ **Advertencias:** Escenas un tanto subidas de tono, siempre; dramatismo._

 _Sin mas..._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Llenando Espacios Vacíos**

 _By Madoka_

Taiyou es el sol, Taiyou es la luna y las estrellas; el horizonte y la Tierra. Taiyou es mi vida entera.

Taiyou es una constelación completa; llena de luces, de colores vibrantes; tan viva pero tan vacía, misteriosa y lejana. Un rayo de luz en mi penuria, un brillo de esperanza en mi perdición, un ángel en mi averno.

A veces simplemente me basta con verlo. Su semblante serio, melancólico y nostálgico. El corazón me da un vuelco y respiro con tranquilidad, lleno de una apacible sensación de confort al saber que sigue aquí, que aún permanece a mi lado.

Frente a la ventana. Mira hacia la ciudad. Cada mañana, cuando despierto luego de un profundo sueño, lo veo plantado ahí, en la vieja silla de terciopelo, observa sin sentimientos.

Tal vez yo soy quien se equivoca, y no se realmente lo que siente Taiyou al ver hacia fuera desde la ventana. A veces pienso en que posiblemente se sienta encerrado, intranquilo, con deseos de salir y ser libre. Pero cuando regreso del trabajo y le pregunto si quiere dar una vuelta, solo baja la mirada y niega con la cabeza.

Se acuesta en la cama, lo atraigo y lo acurruco en mi pecho; sé que llora en silencio hasta quedarse dormido.

A las mañanas siguientes, despierto y está ahí frente a la ventana. Cada día.

Alguna vez me le he acercado, tomado de la muñeca y dicho:

-Taiyou…- y estoy a punto de pronunciar el resto de la oración, pero no puedo, mi boca se queda sin palabras y nos inunda el silencio. Porque veo sus ojos y me pierdo, me quedo absorto en aquel infinito mar de tristeza.

Sé que Taiyou está triste, está triste desde aquella mañana cuando nos cruzamos, desde aquella tarde cuando vino a mi departamento buscando ayuda, desde aquella noche cuando nos hicimos nuestros.

Me detengo y lo contemplo. Yo también estoy triste, pero frunzo el ceño y me hago el desentendido. Lo suelto y él me toma la mano. Me volteo, no quiero verlo, no directamente, no quiero volver a encontrarme con esa mirada turbia pero encantadora, esa que me hace temblar y me molesta en el estómago.

Se levanta de un salto y me toma con fuerza de la cara. Me besa, me prueba, me devora. Y yo no me puedo resistir, me dejo llevar; lo abrazo y me lleno de su aroma, su dulce perfume de soledad.

Taiyou me destroza, rompe mi corazón y pisotea mi alma, para después, reconstruirla. Junta todos los pedazos y los embona a la perfección, hace que funcionen una vez más, así, para destruirlos nuevamente.

Los fragmentos son como trozos de vidrio perforando y rasgando mi interior. Me duele, me hiere terriblemente, sangro y no puedo detenerme, no logro curar las heridas ni parar la hemorragia.

Menos aun cuando beso a Taiyou en el cuello, lo muerdo, lo saboreo, y él llora, gime y susurra mi nombre.

-Hakuryuu…-dice, mientras yo lo despojo y lo hago mío.

Me pide que lo deje, pero ambos sabemos que a ese punto ninguno de los dos puede contenerse. _Nos deseamos._ Nos deseamos como animales en celo, apasionadamente, como salvajes, como amantes.

Deseamos sentirnos nuestros, en aquel acto tan desinteresado, emotivo y vivaz; deseamos sentirnos uno, para levantarnos como desconocidos. Deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas olvidarnos del pasado, arrancarnos del pecho aquella opresiva sensación de soledad y abandono, deseamos un mejor mañana, deseamos sentirnos bien; _deseamos ser queridos._

Y eso duele, duele como los mil demonios. Taiyou está triste, y yo también, y sabemos, que no podemos evitarlo. Hagamos lo que hagamos, despertaremos igual de solos y acongojados, sonriendo falsamente y acariciándonos con mentiras. _Mentiras necesarias, obligadas._

Taiyou está triste, desde aquella mañana que nos topamos frente al hospital. Choque con él en la bicicleta, por tonto. Le pedí disculpas muy apenado, y él solo sonrió y me dijo que estaba bien. Y desde entonces, no puedo olvidar su expresión; a pesar de la brillante sonrisa que adornó su rostro, sabía que estaba triste, y eso me cautivó, me volvió loco, y me entristeció.

Taiyou se encorva. Suspira. Yo me estremezco, pero continúo rítmicamente dentro de él. Rasguña mi espalda, y la sangre no solo corre por mis venas, se derrama por mis heridas abiertas y punzantes, por mis llagas supurantes, por su venenoso amor.

" _Los corazones rotos siempre se encuentran"._

Muerdo su hombro y lo escucho gritar. Clavo mis dedos con fuerza en sus caderas y jadea entre su llanto que pare. Me niego, y sigo. Me niego, y abro la puerta.

Ahí estaba, aquella tarde de lluvia. Empapado completamente, con la cabeza abajo, pidiéndome a suplicas que lo ayudara. Estaba triste. Le abrí la puerta. No pude negarme.

-Siempre lleno los espacios- dijo, y no lo entendí hasta el otro día, el día que me rogo porque lo besara.

Lo bese sin pudor, escrúpulos ni moral. Taiyou es un sinónimo. Taiyou estaba triste.

Esa noche lo ayude a secarse. Lo ayude a cambiarse. Lo ayude a desvestirse nuevamente. Esa noche me encontré con sus ojos opacos, sin su habitual brillo, sin su luz solar. Su cabello sedoso se enredó entre mis dedos, su piel suave se pegó a la mía, su respiración acompasada sonó como una melodía. Taiyou, todo Taiyou era una triste canción de cuna.

Lo bese. Lo tome. Lo aprisione. Lo hice mío.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Taiyou me hizo suyo.

Sus ojos, su mirada, su parpadeo, su llanto.

Taiyou aun llora, se aferra a mis brazos, yo lo empujo y caigo. Su piel esta mojada, como aquella noche, sudamos mucho. Taiyou gime débilmente y se arquea, se retuerce sobre la cama, le hace falta la respiración, el aire escapa de sus pulmones. Niego con la cabeza, y aprovecho su orgasmo y lo beso con profundidad.

Me corresponde, como cada noche.

- _Quiero llenar tus espacios vacíos_ \- espero a que diga, pero de sus labios no sale nada más que el aliento frio y sereno de su agotamiento. Me recuesto en su pecho y nos quedamos callados, en silencio, en penumbras, solitarios. Dormimos.

Cuando despierto, Taiyou está sentado frente a la ventana, mira afuera, con su semblante triste, melancólico y nostálgico. Y a mí me da un vuelco el corazón, cada una de las mañanas, cuando me doy cuenta de que aún está aquí, de que todavía está conmigo.

Me alegro un poco. Sonrió. _Deseo llenar sus espacios vacíos._


End file.
